


O Presente Perfeito

by GothLady



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Cute Kids, Fluff, Fluff and Humor
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-27 15:20:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30124803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GothLady/pseuds/GothLady
Summary: Encontrar um presente para alguém é sempre um desafio, pois há vários fatores a considerar. Gosto, tamanho, marca e cor são apenas alguns deles. E quando essa pessoa é muito querida, o desafio dobra, triplica e até quadruplica dependendo da importância da pessoa, pois sempre queremos dar algo especial, mas até encontrar essa coisa especial, a jornada é longa, ainda mais para uma criança.
Relationships: Bulgaria/Romania (Hetalia), Moldova/East Timor
Kudos: 1





	O Presente Perfeito

**Author's Note:**

> Hetalia não me pertence, mas disso tudo mundo já sabe.  
> Alguns ocs são de minha autoria, mas se quiser usar, fique à vontade.  
> Essa história foi escrita para 5ª coletânea de fics de hetalia do blog desafiosparaficsdehetalia: http://desafiosparaficsdehetalia.tumblr.com/post/159496861867  
> A história se passa no ponto de vista de uma criança, então, mantenham a inocência.

Bogdan era uma criança como qualquer outra, exceto pelos olhos avermelhados e pelas presas de vampiro que ele e seu irmão mais velho Vladmir possuíam. Aquilo era uma estranha genética de sua família. Seu pai, Dracul Alucard Van Helsing, afirmava que descendiam de vampiros romenos e até mesmo do próprio Vlad, o Empalador, por isso tinham aquelas presas, o que era estranho, já que nunca bebiam sangue e Bogdan sabia que vampiros bebiam o sangue das vítimas até não sobrar nada.

Sua família era romena, no entanto a criança de cabelos castanhos nascera em Moldova durante uma viagem, mas infelizmente sua mãe não resistiu ao parto. Apesar da tragédia, isso nunca fora problema para Bogdan, pois crescera feliz com um irmão e um pai que o amavam muito.

Atualmente, em seus 11 anos, Bogdan morava com o irmão em Londres, pois o mesmo ganhara uma bolsa de estudos e levou o menor com ele, para matriculá-lo em uma boa escola e dar a ele uma boa educação. O pai financiava os estudos e a moradia dos filhos, já que era de uma antiga família nobre da Romênia.

O moldávio não encontrara dificuldades para se adaptar, fizera amigos, brincava, estudava, não brigava com o irmão mais velho e colecionava inúmeras histórias de terror. Ele sempre gostara de tais histórias e as lia com muito gosto. Às vezes pedia ao seu irmão para ler para ele.

Vladmir, seu irmão mais velho, era um rapaz de 16 anos, possuía cabelos loiros, olhos vermelhos e presas de vampiro. Ele sempre usava uma cartola pequena vermelha e Bogdan o imitava usando uma pequena cartola marrom. Os dois eram muito unidos, muito próximos e felizes e Bogdan sabia que podia contar com seu irmão para tudo.

— Fratele, preciso de ajuda.

— Claro, para que?

— Preciso comprar um presente para uma amiga.

— Um presente?

— Sim, ela faz aniversário dia 28 e eu não sei o que dar para ela.

— 28, é?

O romeno olhou para o calendário na parede da cozinha. Estavam em novembro, faltava um mês para o natal. Provavelmente teria muita gente comprando os presentes de natal adiantado, o que ele deveria fazer também, mas sempre deixava para cima da hora.

— Espere, dia 28 não é neste sábado?

— Sim.

— Dê alguma bugiganga que vende na papelaria.

— Não! Tem que ser especial.

— Especial?

— Sim, tem que ser um presente especial.

— Quem é a menina?

— Dani.

Estava explicado, pelo menos para o romeno. Daniela Ruak Gusmão estudava na mesma sala que Bogdan. Era uma menina oriunda do Timor Leste, possuía a pele morena, cabelo castanho escuro um pouco abaixo dos ombros e olhos castanhos. Os dois eram grandes amigos e se davam muito bem.

— Você deixou para comprar o presente da menina em cima da hora?

— É que eu não sei o que dar. Fratele, pode me dar um pouco de iogurte especial para eu dar para ela?

— Iogurte especial?

— Sim. Aquele iogurte especial que você sempre dá ao Cumnat quando estão sozinhos. Deve ser porque não quer que ninguém descubra a receita.

Na cadeira do outro lado da mesa, alheio a conversa, um rapaz de cabelo preto e olhos verdes se engasgou com o iogurte que tomava. Samuil Dimitrov, búlgaro, era amigo e namorado de Vladmir, tanto que Bogdan já o chamava de cunhado.

— Vamos procurar algo legal pelo centro. – Disse o mais velho sem graça. – Talvez encontre algo especial por lá.

— Oba!

O mais novo correu até seu quarto para se arrumar. Pôs uma blusa de frio branca, calça preta, botas marrons e seu casaco marrom e preto e desceu as escadas. Apressou seu irmão e o cunhado para irem ao centro da cidade.

Estava frio e a neve que caíra na noite anterior jazia na calçada, mas isso não desanimava o pequeno moldávio. Pelo menos não até entrarem na primeira loja.

— Não acho nada que possa dar para a Dani.

— Calma, vamos achar algo.

— Mas estamos em uma papelaria.

— Há presentes bons na papelaria. O que acha daquele caderno?

— Mas Dani já tem caderno. Ela leva todos os dias para a escola.

— Dê um cartão a ela e pronto. – Disse Samuil.

— Mas é muito simples e sem graça. Tem que ser algo especial.

— E como é esse algo especial?

— Eu não sei, por isso pedi a sua ajuda, Fratele.

— Um bichinho de pelúcia?

— Ela é uma garota, garotas têm muitos bichos de pelúcia.

— Isso vai ser complicado. – Resmungou o búlgaro.

Eles foram a uma loja de 1,99 procurar por alguma coisa, mas não encontraram nada que a menina possa gostar, pelo menos na opinião do moldávio. Em seguida foram a uma loja de roupas.

— O que acha disso?

— Muito rosa. E a Dani gosta de vermelho.

— E isso aqui?

— Não sei se cabe nela.

— Qual é o tamanho dela? – O búlgaro resolveu perguntar para ver se passariam menos tempo na loja.

— Não sei.

— Deve ter alguma coisa que sirva.

Passaram o resto do dia na loja de roupas. Bogdan e Vlad se divertiam, embora o menor recusasse tudo. Já Samuil ficou entediado e se sentou no banquinho do castigo. No fim do dia, voltaram para casa sem nada em mãos.

— Não se preocupe, Bogdan. Você vai encontrar alguma coisa.

Mesmo desapontado, o mais novo sorriu. Ele foi para o quarto dormir. Amanhã seria um novo dia.

==Segunda==

A segunda-feira marca o começo da semana e o começo da busca de Bogdan. Foi então que teve uma grande ideia: perguntar aos seus amigos o que deveria dar para a timorense.

— Peter, você sabe que o aniversário da Dani está chegando, então...

— Ah, claro! Convenci ao Arthur a me deixar a ir. Vai ser muito legal!

— Vai! Então, o que vai dar de presente a ela?

— Algo tão incrível que vai fazer com que os outros morram de inveja.

— O que?

— Se eu te contar, você vai copiar minha ideia.

— Não vou nada! É que eu ainda não sei o que dar a ela.

— Ah! O que acha daquele novo videogame?

— Vou pensar.

Claro que não iria dar o videogame que acabou de ser lançado e custava o preço de um rim no mercado negro. Era exagerado demais, digno de Peter. Decidiu perguntar a Kaelin, uma australiana de cabelo castanho e olhos dourados cujo irmão mais velho era dono de um coala temperamental.

— Você pode dar a ela o novo CD da banda que ela tanto gosta.

Porém ele não tinha ideia de qual banda e muito menos sabia se vendia algum CD de bandas timorenses e menos ainda os nomes de tais bandas. Decidiu perguntar a Liam, um sueco ruivo de olhos azuis e uma cicatriz na bochecha direita.

— Que tal um tablet? Eles são bons. Eu dei um ao Künstle e ele desenha nele sempre.

Não que fosse má ideia, mas ainda não achava o suficiente. Foi perguntar ao próprio Künstle, um austríaco de cabelos loiros platinados presos em duas tranças, olhos violeta e aparência andrógena.

— Dê arte, é o que eu darei.

Seria uma boa ideia, mas ele não sabia desenhar, diferente de Künstle, que era um verdadeiro artista, tanto que não era incomum ver metade da turma pedindo desenhos a ele. O máximo que Bogdan conseguiu foi superar o irmão, mas Vlad desenhava como uma criança de seis anos.

Depois de Künstle, foi perguntar a Valentino, o mais novo dos irmãos Vargas. Os irmãos Vargas eram italianos e netos de um cantor famoso. Os gêmeos Feliciano e Lovino estudavam uma turma abaixo da de Vlad enquanto Valentino era uma turma acima da de Bogdan e andava com os amigos.

Valentino era visto sempre com Charlotte, uma garota muito inteligente que adorava jogos de azar e era uma excelente bailarina. Ela era irmã de Francis Bonnefoy, membro do clube de culinária e integrante de um trio de perturbadores da ordem.

— Garotas adoram flores, dê a ela.

— Se não der certo, um baralho deve servir.

— Obrigado.

Ainda não era o suficiente, na verdade era uma péssima ideia. A última vez em que ambos mexeram com flores transformaram o canteiro da escola em um lamaçal, mas tinha sido divertido, pois ao passo em que as outras garotas reclamavam de se sujarem de lama, Dani começava uma guerra de lama sempre que podia.

Sem saber o que fazer, andou cabisbaixo até o irmão na hora do intervalo. Vlad estava com Arthur, um inglês loiro de olhos verdes e duas taturanas no meio da testa, e Lukas, um norueguês também loiro, mas este tinha olhos azuis escuros. Eles eram amigos e estavam sempre juntos, acreditavam em magia e até tentavam conjurar alguns feitiços e fazer alguns rituais, que geralmente davam errado.

— Bogdan, o que foi? Por que está com essa cara?

— Ainda não sei o que dar de presente.

Os outros dois se entreolharam e depois olharam para o romeno.

— O aniversário de uma amiga do meu irmão está chegando e ele não sabe o que vai dar a ela.

— Se quiser eu posso te ajudar. – Disse Arthur.

— É mesmo?

— Sim. Posso fazer alguns scones para dar a ela.

— Eu quero dar uma coisa legal e não envenená-la!

O inglês foi para o cantinho da depressão. Não era segredo que ele cozinhava mal, na verdade ele cozinhava tão mal que o isentaram das aulas de economia doméstica pelo bem da humanidade. A escola o tinha proibido de chegar perto de qualquer coisa relacionada à culinária.

— Por que não descobre do que ela gosta e depois pensa no que dar de presente? – Perguntou Lukas.

— É uma ótima ideia! Obrigado, Lukas.

O moldávio correu para a sala, pegou uma folha de caderno e decidiu criar uma lista sobre tudo que a garota gostava. Logo descobriu que era a lista mais complicada de toda a sua vida.

Pensou em um bolo de lama, mas era uma péssima ideia. Pensou em tintas, mas não era uma ideia tão boa assim. Em um boneco de neve, mas iria derreter. Talvez um bichinho, mas não tinha certeza de que os pais da garota iriam deixar. Um balanço talvez? Mas aonde arrumaria um balanço?! Tinha que pensar em algo melhor.

— O que está fazendo?

— Nada!

O moldávio escondeu a lista o mais rápido que pôde. Lá estava a futura aniversariante curiosa com o outro.

— Você está bem?

— Claro, por que não estaria?

— Desde que entrou na escola hoje de manhã, não me deu um “oi”.

— Ah, desculpa!

Como podia ter sido tão negligente?

— Então... Sua festa é nesse sábado, não é?

— É.

— O que quer ganhar?

— Eu não sei, por quê?

— Por nada! Vamos tomar sorvete depois da escola? Eu pago.

— Hoje eu não posso. Pode ser outro dia?

— Claro!

O sinal bateu anunciando o início da aula. Infelizmente a fala apressada do professor não o deixava pensar em um presente.

==Terça==

Mal começou o dia e Bogdan já corria para a escola com Vlad logo atrás arrastando Samuil. Ele ainda não tinha ideia do que dar à amiga, até que teve a melhor ideia de todas na noite passada: iria perguntar aos veteranos o que eles dariam de aniversário a uma amiga se tivessem apenas uma semana para isso.

Ele avistou Yekaterina, uma ucraniana de curtos cabelos loiros, olhos azuis e seios grandes. Ela estava com Natalya, uma menina que era o oposto, seu cabelo loiro era comprido, os olhos azuis mais escuros e não tinha aqueles seios enormes.

— Yekaterina! Pode me ajudar em algo?

— Sim, em que precisa de ajuda?

— Em uma pesquisa. Se você tivesse uma amiga que fosse fazer aniversário e só tivesse uma semana para escolher um presente, o que você daria?

— Um cachecol. E você Natalya?

— Facas são úteis.

— Obrigado.

Apesar da sugestão, nenhuma adulto que se preze iria vender uma faca a uma criança, então desconsiderou essa possibilidade e pensou no cachecol, mas descartou ao se lembrar que seria difícil encontrar um tão fofo como os que ela usava. Geralmente eram coloridos ou de bicho e temia dar um igual.

Não muito longe, avistou um trio conhecido formado por dois loiros e um moreno. O loiro mais alto e de óculos era Eduard, um estoniano, já o moreno era um lituano chamado Toris e o baixinho era letão, cujo nome era Ravis. Bogdan correu até eles.

— Oi, pessoal, podem me ajudar na minha pesquisa?

— Claro. – Sorriu Toris. – Do que se trata?

— Se vocês tivessem uma amiga que fosse fazer aniversário e só tivessem uma semana para escolher um presente, o que vocês dariam?

— Vodka. – Disse Ravis sem pensar, causando estranhamento nos outros dois.

— Ravis, não se pode dar vodka para uma garota da sua idade. – Repreendeu Eduard.

— Então um livro de poesias.

— E vocês dois?

— Eu daria um eletrônico ou algo similar.

— E eu faria alguns biscoitos ou um bolo.

— HEYO! – Gritou um garoto loiro de olhos verdes se pendurando no pescoço de Toris. – Qual é a boa?

— O irmão do Vlad está fazendo uma pesquisa. – Disse Ravis.

— Uma pesquisa? É algo sobre a garota mais bonita da escola? Se for, meu nome está na lista?

— Não é nada disso, Feliks.

— É sobre um presente.

— Um presente?

— Sim. Se você tivesse uma amiga que fosse fazer aniversário e só tivesse uma semana para escolher um presente, o que você daria?

— Um pônei!

— Mas onde arrumaria um pônei em uma semana?

— Não posso sonhar? Se for assim, um vestido rosa.

— Obrigado.

Ele deixou os bálticos e o polonês e se pôs a pensar. Eletrônicos estavam fora de questão, assim como o pônei e o vestido, pois ele nem sabia se ela usava um! O livro de poesias seria algo a se pensar, mas teria que descobrir qual era o tipo de poesia que ela gostava. Ele amava as byronianas, mas não tinha certeza se compartilhavam o mesmo gosto. Pensou nos biscoitos, mas não sabia cozinhar. Será que Vlad sabia fazer biscoito?

— Bom dia, Bogdan.

— Bom dia, Ivan!

Ivan era russo, alto de cabelo platinado e olhos violeta. Ele parecia infantil ou até mesmo inocente, mas muitos o temiam.

— Você pode me ajudar em algo?

— Ajudar?

— É uma enquete que estou fazendo. Só precisa responder a uma pergunta.

— Oh, e qual é?

— Se você tivesse uma amiga que fosse fazer aniversário e só tivesse uma semana para escolher um presente, o que você daria?

— Se eu tivesse uma amiga? Bem, eu não tenho amigas, mas... Acho que daria alguma coisa com girassóis.

— Certo então, obrigado.

— Para que está fazendo essa enquete?

— Para um trabalho na minha turma.

Mesmo não acreditando muito, o russo não perguntou mais nada, apenas sorriu e se despediu. Então Bogdan estava livre, mas ainda estava confuso. O que deveria dar a ela?

— Tem certeza de que está bem? – Perguntou a menina quando eles sentaram para almoçar.

— Claro, por que pergunta?

— Você está estranho.

— Estranho como?

— Não falou comigo o dia todo.

— Ah, é porque estou ocupado em uma coisa. Eu te conto depois.

— Tudo bem, então.

Depois do intervalo e das aulas, o pequeno moldávio foi continuar sua pesquisa. Ele encontrou Lukas, um dos amigos de seu irmão do clube de magia, se bem que só tinham três membros nesse clube. Lukas estava com seu irmão Emil e seus amigos, mas Bogdan não se intimidou e correu até ele.

— Lukas!

— Conhece ele? – Perguntou o dinamarquês de cabelo rebelde.

— É irmão do Vlad.

— Ele é uma graça!

— Lukas, você e seus amigos podem me ajudar em uma pesquisa?

— Não vai demorar, vai?

— Não, é só uma pergunta.

— Está bem. O que é?

— Se vocês tivessem uma amiga que fosse fazer aniversário e só tivessem uma semana para escolher um presente, o que vocês dariam?

Os nórdicos se puseram a pensar, mas Lukas deu um pequeno sorriso de canto. Vlad tinha comentado sobre a busca de seu irmão pelo presente perfeito à amiga no dia anterior e achou a falsa enquete uma boa forma de disfarçar sua busca. O garoto era esperto.

— Eu daria lego. – Disse o dinamarquês. – Garotas gostam de lego, não?

— Alcaçuz. – Disse o islandês.

— Acho que eu daria uma bengala doce ou duas. – Disse o finlandês. – Berwald?

—... – O sueco não disse nada. – Ikea.

— De onde ela seria?

— Hã?

— Eu daria algo relativo de onde ela é, mas para isso preciso saber de onde ela é. Por que não inventa um lugar e eu direi o que dar?

— Timor Leste.

O norueguês estagnou e sua cara quase foi ao chão. Não tinha ideia de onde ficava o Timor. Afinal de contas, o que era Timor Leste? Um país? Uma cidade? Um estado? Nunca tinha ouvido falar em Timor e nem sabia que existia um leste. Será que existia um Timor Oeste?

— Daria as flores nacionais de lá.

— Obrigado.

Já longe dos nórdicos, ele começou a pensar. Móveis Ikea não era um presente adequado para uma garota que iria fazer 11 anos, no máximo um porta-joias, mas ele nunca vira Dani usando joias. Será que ela tinha alguma? Bengala doce era vendida no natal e eles ainda estavam em novembro. Será que estava começando a vender já? Mas pareceria que foi algo que comprou em um mercado e colocara um papel de presente para enfeitar. Lego era uma boa ideia, ele e Dani adoravam e podiam brincar juntos. Alcaçuz, nunca comeu e nem sabia se ela gostava. Quanto às flores nacionais, Timor Leste tinha flor nacional? Iria perguntar a ela, mas e se ela descobrisse?

==Quarta==

— Daria meus famosos waffles. – Disse a belga.

— Chocolate é bom, se for belga, melhor ainda. – Sugeriu o luxemburguês.

— Tomates são uma boa opção. – Disse o espanhol sorridente.

— Ora, pois, faça uma música no violão. – A sugestão partiu do português.

— PASTAAAAAAAAAAA! – Exclamou o italiano feliz, conhecido como Feliciano.

— Para quê eu iria dar um presente?! – Resmungou o italiano ranzinza, conhecido como Lovino.

— Quanto vai custar? – Perguntou o holandês.

— Se não for muito caro... – Dessa vez quem resmungou foi o suíço.

— Eu a levaria a uma orquestra sinfônica. – Disse o austríaco.

— Roupas fofas. – Disse a húngara que o irmão não gostava.

— Minha incrível presença já é um presente! – Exclamou o alemão albino.

— Verei no manual e depois responderei. – Disse o alemão mais sério.

Mesmo com as novas sugestões, Bogdan voltara ao ponto de partida. Nada parecia perfeito para Daniela. Não sabia o que dar e nem tocar violão, era um fracasso total.

— Ciao, Bogdan!

— Ah, oi Valentino.

— Que sorte a sua, hein.

— Não estou entendendo.

— Seu professor dos últimos tempos faltou e a sua turma vai ficar sem aula.

— Sério, não sabia disso! Obrigado.

Se não fosse por Valentino, Bogdan ainda estaria sentado na carteira esperando a aula começar. Quando os últimos tempos chegaram, os alunos arrumaram suas coisas na velocidade da luz para irem para casa mais cedo. Por conta disso, Bogdan e Daniela foram tomar aquele sorvete que combinaram na segunda-feira, afinal, essa era a oportunidade perfeita.

Londres estava fria em Novembro, a neve tinha transformado tudo em um extenso tapete branco, as pessoas andavam agasalhadas e procuravam abrigo do frio, mas nada disso impediu as duas crianças de tomar sorvete, afinal, crianças sempre arrumam um jeito de tomar sorvete mesmo no inverno.

As pessoas do café olharam incrédulas para as duas crianças desacompanhadas dos pais, mas não ligavam, pois estavam com vontade de tomar sorvete e não queriam esperar até o verão. Por isso, pediram duas Bananas Split e quase fizeram um senhor idoso enfartar.

Apesar disso, Bogdan e Daniela não eram tão irresponsáveis. Estavam protegidos do frio naquele café e assim que terminaram suas taças, pediram chocolate quente. Beberam duas canecas antes de pagarem a conta e saírem do estabelecimento.

Ambos andavam lado a lado na rua, conversando sobre algo aleatório. Foi então que Bogdan teve uma brilhante ideia.

— Dani, como é o Timor Leste?

— É um lugar muito bonito! Lá é quente, então podemos ir à praia todo ano.

— Até no inverno?

— Até no inverno. Lá não neva.

— Não neva?! Por que não?!

— É um país com clima equatorial. Não há neve no inverno, no máximo usamos casacos em dias mais frios, mas não são grossos como usamos aqui.

— Então vocês podem tomar sorvete todo dia?

— Sim e ir à praia também!

— Você gosta de praia?

— Adoro! Se eu pudesse, eu viveria na praia. Assim poderia nadar no mar todos os dias!

— Como é o mar?

— Você nunca viu o mar?

— Vi por fotos, mas nunca estive lá.

— Então você precisa ir. Eu te levaria para conhecer o mar, mas fica em outra cidade. Meus pais não têm tempo para me levar, eles trabalham muito.

— Tive uma ideia! Podemos ir à praia nas férias. Posso falar com Fratele e ele pode nos levar.

— Mas meus pais não vão deixar eu ir sozinha. Já sei! Vou perguntar se a Kyrie pode vir comigo! Ela sempre toma conta de mim quando eles estão fora.

— E Fratele e Cumnat não ficam sozinhos e entediados, pois vão ter mais alguém com quem conversar!

— E podemos catar conchas, construir castelos de areia e eu posso te ensinar a nadar!

— E podemos enterrar o Cumnat na areia!

— E fazer guerra de água!

— E fazer guerra de areia!

— Vai ser o melhor verão de todos!

Os planos para o verão não terminavam por aí. Os dois faziam cada vez mais planos e sonhavam com o que seria o dia perfeito. Quando se é criança tudo tende a ser mais fácil, os problemas só precisam de algo simples para serem resolvidos. Não há preocupação com o amanhã, com despesas ou com a vida, apenas o aqui e o agora importam.

— Fratele! – Chamou Bogdan ao bater na porta do quarto do irmão assim que chegou em casa. – Fratele!

— O que é, Bogdan?! – Respondeu rouco, pois estava com dificuldade para respirar. Um resmungo que parecia ser de Samuil foi ouvido.

— Podemos ir à praia com Dani no verão?! A Kyrie também vai!

— Tudo bem!

— Você é o melhor! – Se afastou correndo e sorrindo para o seu próprio quarto, deixando a porta do quarto do irmão em paz.

— Quem é Kyrie?

— Eu sei lá. – O silêncio reinou até que caiu a ficha. – Espere aí...! BOGDAN!

==Quinta==

— Um bolo azul! – Berrou o americano. – Ou uma história da Mulher Maravilha ou uma figura de ação ou então...

— Eu daria mapple syroup, é bem gostoso. – Tornou a dizer o americano. Ou era o canadense que todo mundo esquecia o nome e era confundido com o americano?

— Sorvete é sempre uma boa opção. – Disse o cubano.

— Uma noite especial, se é que você me entende. – Falou o francês com uma cara estranha.

— Não diga essas coisas para uma criança! – Repreendeu Arthur, sendo que Bogdan não tinha entendido o que era uma noite especial.

Apesar das novas ideias, Bogdan não conseguia se concentrar. Vlad tinha explicado a ele no dia anterior que iria precisar falar com os pais dela, Kyrie tinha coisas para fazer e que provavelmente não iriam deixar, fora os custos da viagem e um monte de coisas de adulto que ele não entendia. Por que adultos tinham que complicar tanto as coisas?

— Por que essa cara?

— Fratele disse que teria que combinar com os seus pais, com a Kyrie, fora várias outras coisas que eu não entendi.

— Os meus pais disseram o mesmo e a Kiri também. Hei, por que não falamos com ela e o seu irmão agora e pedimos para eles falarem com os meus pais? Kiri não está em aula agora.

— Grande ideia!

Bogdan seguiu Dani até onde estava a garota. Kyrie, apelidada de Kiri pelos amigos, era uma garota oriunda do Kiribati. Ela tinha a pele morena, cabelo castanho escuro e olhos castanhos. Se ele não soubesse que Dani era filha única, ele juraria que elas eram irmãs. Kyrie conversava com uma garota também morena com cabelo preto e olhos verdes, sendo esta a mais séria. Dani a indicou como sendo Vanessa, ou só Van, originária de Vanuatu e a melhor amiga da quiribatiana, assim como Samuil era de Vlad. Kyrie era vizinha de Dani e às vezes atuava como babá da mesma.

— Kiri, posso falar contigo?

— Claro.

— Mas não pode ser aqui. Falta alguém.

— Quem?

— Meu irmão. – Disse o moldávio animado.

— Desculpe crianças, mas não estou interessada em um encontro.

— Não é nada disso! Queremos que você e Fratele falem com os pais da Dani para que possamos todos ir à praia no verão.

— É isso? Mas seus pais não estão trabalhando?

— Vocês falam com eles depois.

— Mas queremos que vocês combinem antes. Dani não pode ir sozinha com a gente e você pode fazer companhia para Fratele e Cumnat não se sentirem sozinhos ou entediados.

— Fratele? Cumnat?

— Fratele é o irmão dele e Cumnat é o amigo do irmão dele.

— É meu cunhado.

— Meu deus, Kyrie, você não vai concordar com isso!

— Claro que vou! É uma ótima ideia, Van! E você pode vir comigo para eu não segurar vela.

— Vamos falar com Fratele! Ele vai ficar feliz em saber.

O grupo seguiu para o local em que Vlad estava com seus amigos do clube de magia.

— Fratele, essa é a Kyrie. Kyrie, esse é o Fratele. Vocês podem falar com os pais da Dani para irmos à praia no verão?

— O que?!

— Por favor.

— Podem deixar a gente discutir um pouco? Prometo fazer o possível para dar tudo certo. – A quiribatiana piscou para as crianças.

— Você não pode estar falando sério. – Resmungou a vanuatuense.

— Mas é claro que estou!

As crianças se afastaram e Kyrie explicou tudo a Vlad, além de se apresentarem decentemente. Vlad e Kyrie eram enérgicos e sorridentes, tanto que pareciam duas crianças. Arthur parecia ser o único “adulto” ali, tentando por limites aos dois, mas era ignorado com total sucesso. Já Lukas e Vanessa limitaram-se a se encarar.

— A gente vai fazer tudo que puder, crianças. – Garantiu Vlad. – Mas só se pudermos levar o Samuil e a Vanessa também.

— Não dissemos que não podiam levar. – Bogdan pendeu a cabeça para o lado. – Por que acha isso?

— Nada não.

==Sexta==

— Isso é fácil. Uma pelúcia da Shinakitty. Posso te vender uma agora mesmo, aru. – Ofereceu o chinês.

— Eu daria um mangá, de preferência que ela goste. – Disse o japonês.

— Um doujinshi com toda certeza! – Exclamou a taiwanesa com os olhos brilhando.

— Fogos de artifício são sempre uma boa opção. – Disse o honconguês.

— Um jogo de tabuleiro. – Sugeriu o macaense.

— Há ótimas joias indianas no centro. Acho que daria uma dessas. – Respondeu o indiano.

— Um CD de KPop, daze! – Exclamou o sul coreano.

— Sou obrigado mesmo? – Perguntou o norte coreano.

— Um bolo em formato de elefante. – Sugeriu o tailandês.

— As bolas do Thaithai! – Exclamou a laosiana segurando um cordão com várias bolas ligadas a ele, fazendo o tailandês ficar roxo e arrastá-la dali. O que era aquilo, Bogdan não sabia, iria perguntar a Vlad depois.

Mal acreditava que era sexta-feira! O aniversário seria amanhã e ele ainda não tinha um presente. Mesmo com tantas opções estava perdido e o pior, sua professora ficou sabendo da sua pesquisa e fez a sala inteira inventar uma pergunta e sair perguntando por aí. Pelo menos perderiam aquela aula.

— Ainda procurando?

A pergunta partiu de uma garota mais ou menos da idade dele. Era loira com o cabelo preso em dois pequenos rabos de cavalo e possuía olhos violeta. Bogdan lembrava dela, era amiga de Dani, mas vivia brigando com Liam, só tinha esquecido quem era a criatura, mas sabia que Liam se referia a ela como capeta reencarnado.

— Estou. Qual é o seu nome mesmo?

— Milla Väinämöinen.

— Ah é, você é a irmã do amigo do Lukas.

— Tino.

— Sim, ele mesmo.

— Quer ajuda ou não?

— Por favor, eu preciso muito!

— Pare de procurar.

— Mas eu não posso! Tenho que achar um presente para a Dani.

— Não adianta ficar procurando por uma coisa especial porque você não vai achar. Você tem que fazer ser especial.

— Como assim?

— Para uma coisa ser especial, você tem que acreditar que ela é especial. Dê algo que seja de coração, a Dani não está nem aí para o que vai ganhar, ela só quer que você vá à festa.

— Tem razão. Eu já sei o que vou dar. – Começou a correr. – Obrigado, irmã do Tino!

— É Milla, seu projeto de Edward Cullen!

— Mas Edward Cullen nem é vampiro de verdade!

— Por que acha que te chamei assim?!

Mal o moldávio sumiu e Liam apareceu.

— Cara, eu não acredito que você é capaz de ajudar alguém.

— E eu não acredito que você ainda tem um furby de pelúcia chamado Pruprurr.

— Não tenho não! – Exclamou envergonhado.

— Ele está na sua mochila e vem para a escola todos os dias. E ainda dorme com ele.

— Como é que você sabe disso, capeta?!

— Nossos irmãos estão juntos, idiota.

— Bocas grandes.

— Já dormimos na casa um do outro porque eles acham que não podemos ficar sozinhos em casa.

— O que é mentira porque eu sou bem responsável! Só um segundo, quando você se tornou filósofa motivacional?

— Aquilo? Tirei de Kung Fu Panda.

— Você tirou aquilo de uma animação?!

— Vai continuar jogando conversa fora ou vai me explicar o porquê de me stalkear?

— Eu não estava stalkeando! Eu... Eu preciso da sua ajuda, capeta.

— Para?

— Quero que me ajude a me preparar para um encontro.

— Três e cinquenta, um pirulito e uma caixa de pocky.

— O que?!

— Eu cobro.

— Mas você não cobrou o Bogdan!

— Não tenho nada contra ele, você é outra história.

— Não é justo!

— Venha me buscar domingo às 10. Você paga.

— Hei, por que eu tenho que pagar?!

— Então encontre outra pessoa para simular seu encontro com o Künstle.

— Capeta reencarnado.

— Na minha casa, domingo às 10.

Depois da escola, os estudantes se dirigiram às suas casas, porém, Bogdan não queria entrar em sua própria casa.

— Fratele, temos que ir à praia!

— Kyrie eu estamos resolvendo isso, não se preocupe.

— Mas precisamos ir hoje!

— Não era no verão?

— Eu sei, mas eu preciso ir hoje! Eu sei o que quero dar à Dani, mas para isso precisamos ir à praia hoje! A festa é amanhã. Por favor! – Olha com os olhos brilhando.

— Entre no carro. Samuil, vamos! Temos uma missão a cumprir!

Sem nem mesmo dar uma chance ao búlgaro de perguntar, Vlad o jogou no carro e dirigiu a toda velocidade no litoral, mesmo que tivesse certa dificuldade, pois os britânicos adoravam dirigir do lado errado.

Demorou cerca de uma hora e meia até atingirem o litoral. A neve se estendia sobre a areia, menos na parte em que as ondas do mar batiam. O tempo estava nublado e frio como era de se esperar e a noite estava começando a cair. Bogdan saiu do carro e correu para a areia, ficando em frente às ondas. Estava frio, mas era lindo. Essa era a primeira vez que ele e Vladmir viam o mar.

— É lindo, Fratele!

— Tenho que concordar.

— Ah, é claro! Fratele, me ajude a procurar conchas! – Começa a remexer na areia e na neve.

— Conchas?

— Sim, conchas! Eu preciso delas. Você também, Cumnat!

— Está falando sério? – Perguntou o búlgaro em descrença.

— Vamos, Samuil, me ajude a procurar. – Vlad fez a mesma cara de pidão que Bogdan fazia.

— Está bem.

Os três começaram a procurar e catar conchas na areia congelada, embora Samuil o fizesse a contragosto. Passaram um bom tempo procurando conchas, uma delas, que era pequena e fechada em espiral, tinha um crustáceo, que beliscou o nariz do búlgaro. Ele lutou e por fim jogou o bicho ao mar, mas ficou com a concha.

— Cumnat, você achou a que eu precisava!

— Aquele crustáceo idiota. – Esfregando o nariz.

— Fratele, já temos todas. Nós podemos ir.

Eles voltaram para o carro e Vlad dirigiu de volta para casa. Samuil reclamou do nariz o trajeto inteiro, mas nada que um pouco de gelo e cuidados médicos administrados pelo romeno não dessem um jeito. E quanto a Bogdan? Ele estava feliz.

==Sábado==

Finalmente o sábado tinha chegado. A festa teve início às 15 horas no play do prédio da timorense. Não era aquela festa de criança moderna com bufê de frutas que matava os adultos de fome e parecia que o mundo os obrigava a fazer dieta, além da grande vontade de trazer fruta de casa para por na mesa, era aquela festa de criança normal com doces, salgadinhos e refrigerante. Até por que, um dia na vida não faz mal, ainda mais em uma data tão importante quanto o aniversário, tem mais é que sair da rotina.

Bogdan tinha passado a noite e boa parte da manhã trabalhando em seu presente e agora andava pelo play ansioso para encontrar a amiga. Vlad o tinha levado à festa e agora era com ele. Tinha o deixado com Kyrie, assim os dois podiam pôr em prática o plano de levar todos à praia no verão.

Bogdan trocou algumas palavras com Peter, Kaelin, Künstle, Valentino, Charlotte, Liam e Milla, sendo que esses dois voltaram a brigar por algo aleatório, mas seus irmãos, Tino e aquele sueco assustador, os impediram de continuar.

— Dani!

— Que bom que você veio! – Deu um abraço apertado nele, o que o deixou corado. – Demorou.

— Eu sei, mas é que eu estava trabalhando em uma coisa.

— O importante é que está aqui. Vem, vamos brincar.

— Espere. – Pegou o pequeno embrulho. – Isso é para você.

A garota agradeceu e pegou o embrulho. Ao abrir retirou um colar feito de conchas. A maior era em espiral, as outras eram menores e tinham três de cada lado.

— Bogdan, é lindo!

\- Você gosta da praia e sente falta de casa, eu queria achar alguma coisa a...

— Eu amei! – O moldávio recebeu outro abraço, ficando vermelho. – Você é o melhor amigo do mundo!

— Você também é a melhor amiga do mundo! Deixa que eu te ajudo a colocar. – E ele colocou em volta do pescoço dela. – Está linda.

— Vou usar todos os dias da minha vida. Estão brincando de bolas de sabão sem nós! Vem!

Ela o puxou para a brincadeira. Ele estava feliz. Desde o começo ele procurava pelo presente perfeito, algo que fosse especial. Não sabia o que era, mas tinha que ser especial. A busca foi intensa, mas no final ele encontrou algo muito mais importante que um simples presente: a crença em si mesmo. Enquanto ele acreditasse que o que ele fazia seria especial para alguém, ele poderia fazer todos os momentos, até mesmo os mais tristes, se tornarem especiais para as pessoas que ele amava: seus amigos, seu irmão, seu cunhado, até mesmo para o morcego que vivia na garagem ao qual Vlad batizou de Liviu e ficava agradecido quando os irmãos o presenteavam com frutas. Mal podia esperar pelo verão, pois mesmo que não conseguissem autorização para ir à praia, Bogdan faria o seu melhor para ser o melhor verão de suas vidas. Enquanto acreditasse que tudo era possível e se esforçasse para tal, poderia fazer qualquer coisa.

Fim

**Author's Note:**

> Espero que tenham gostado. ^^


End file.
